First Aid
by kaze karter
Summary: Rules aren't meant for breaking...there for avoiding all together. Now all Cindy has to do is find a way around the wrath of her girls. If she can. One-shot.


* * *

Disclaimer- Don't own don't sue

* * *

A/n- The cure for writer's block this one, thanks to all those who have reviewed **Bang** so far. And yes this story is a bit exaggerated, that's the idea ;)

* * *

One-shot

* * *

Cindy was prepared to be drilled for what had happened. She had been prepared to dodge and half-truth her way through the entire story, maybe even lie.

What Cindy had not be prepared for was the 'three pronged attack', on all sides she was surrounded, bombarded with questions with varying tone of voices.

"What happened?"

"What were you doing?"

"Are you alright?"

She held her hands out, palms up, trying to stem the tide of motherly-clucks coming from the founding members of the club. Lindsey looked pissed. Jill looked confused. Claire looked bemused and concerned.

Cindy looked put-out. This wasn't getting her anywhere, and the whole homicide unit was beginning to stare, various curious eyes peeking over the top of their cubicles.

"I'm fine," Cindy repeated for the fifth time, "really."

"Man I'd hate to see you on a bad day," Lindsey snarked, crossing her arms over her chest, as Jacobi smirked at her from across the desk.

Cindy sighed helplessly, the move jarring her bruised ribs; "I'll ask again," Claire held up her hands for silence from the others, the whole bullpen was listening in. "What. Happened?" She said clearly, emphasizing every word.

Cindy looked from one face to another, searching for anyway out. No chance. One woman owned a gun, another a bone saw, she was screwed.

Bowing the unavoidable, Cindy spoke in a squeaky voice, "It was one itsty bitsy," she held here fingers close together in the universal sign of 'small', "fightwithasecurityguard," she said quickly, looking away, the words jumbling together.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, "What was that?" she asked dangerously.

Cindy winced, screwing her eyes shut, she reiterated, "A fight with a security guard." She whispered.

One

Two

Three

Bedlam…

"What happened?"

"What were you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

Jacobi snickered, the other cops grinned and Cindy almost groaned in frustration.

"I'm fine." She said desperately.

"Cindy your face doesn't normally look like that," Lindsey growled.

Cindy shrugged, wincing as her aching shoulders protested, "I'm fine," she squeaked.

"You should go to the hospital," Claire said shaking her head.

Cindy stepped back quickly, "No way, hospitals ask questions."

Wrong thing to say.

Lindsey looked suspicious, laser vision burning a hole right through the young reporter, "What were you doing?"

Cindy gulped; "I…was investigating…" she trailed off, her voice failing her under the gaze of the three elder women.

"Investigating?" Lindsey mimicked.

Cindy swallowed again, her moth dry; she looked down, "Theundergrounddrugsyndicate."

Jill spoke this time, her best plaintiff voice on, "What was that?"

Cindy took a breath, "The underground drug syndicate."

"What happened?"

"What were you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

Jacobi laughed outright, the other cops chocked into their coffee cups. Cindy could have died.

"You don't mean the high school ring do you?" Lindsey asked, her eyes blazing.

Cindy bit her lip, stepping further back in fear, "For the sake of this conversation…no." she squeaked.

"Aahhh!" Lindsey cried, swinging around, looking away from the reporter, shaking her head.

"Six kids are dead Cindy!?" Jill exclaimed, forcing her to take another step back.

"Yeah I know, I found the guys running the drug that was doing it," she said quickly.

Before that statement could save her life, Claire jumped in, stepping forward and watching Cindy step back, "And got the crud beaten out of you for it."

"Its a few cracked ribs," Cindy said as casually as she could.

Their faces dropped, wrong thing to say, "There's something wrong with you ribs!" Claire screeched. Lindsey rejoined that line of predators after reigning in most of her temper, "What else is broken?" she hissed.

Cindy gulped, "I said _cracked_, not broken." She said defensively.

Lindsey saw right through the ploy. Damn laser vision. Cindy had avoided the question, dead give away. "Liar." Lindsey stated, "How bad is it? In total."

"Minor concussion."

Lindsey looked at her.

"Semi-serious concussion."

Lindsey glared.

"Severe concussion."

Lindsey rolled her eyes, Claire looked distressed, "You went to what kinda doctor for treatment?" she asked suspiciously.

Cindy bit her lip, tried stepping back again and found her heels hitting the brink of a wall; she turned around and found her nose against the same thing. She was trapped, "The one over on fifth," she whispered optimistically.

"That's an optometrist!" Claire yelled.

"Which is a _kind_ of doctor!" Cindy retaliated.

Claire threw up her hands, turning away.

Jill shook her head, her lip quirked in an almost laughing smile, "Please tell me you didn't drive here?" she asked incredulous.

Cindy shrugged nervously, "Maggie hasn't quite mastered that skill on her own yet."

Jill slapped her palm into her forehead, almost comically, "You drove. All the way across town, with a severe concussion, and broken ribs! Do you know how many traffic violations that must have incurred; I don't even know how you could break!"

When Cindy said nothing, only looked away quickly, Jill raged, "Please tell me you could break!" she exclaimed.

Cindy held up her hands, "It was kinda hard to see the red lights with a black eye." The very wound was almost swollen shut by now.

Jill swallowed, she looked like she was about to pass out before she quickly turned away, stopping herself form exploding more.

Lindsey took her place, "So let me get this straight—" she held up her finger as if to count, "you broke into the highschool—"

"Actually they weren't running it out of the school, that's just where they sold it."

Lindsey took that in before moving on, "Got what kind of evidence?"

"Photos of the guys running the shop, the drugs, the packaging, a list of clients and a sample."

Lindsey titled her head, "Which are all in the file I gave you." Cindy added hastily.

Lindsey took a deep breath before continuing, "And then on your way out, I'm presuming you got in a fight with a security guard?" she asked sceptically.

"Well it was more like—" Cindy paused, thinking of the best way to phrase it—"two unofficial bouncers."

"Two?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Cindy said innocently.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "And how exactly did_ they_ fair in this fight?"

Cindy laughed nervously, "I got a few good shots in."

"Uh-huh," Lindsey drawled sceptically, "you, _five-foot four_ you, got a few shots in on two harden street thugs probably twice your size?"

Cindy caved, "Okay," she whined, "it was more like I got one of them in the face with pepper spray, and high tailed it over a barbed wire fence before the other guy could grab me."

"Barbed wire?"

"Yeah." she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm going to need a few stitches."

Lindsey closed her eyes, she couldn't take this anymore, she pointed her finger at Cindy dangerously, "We need to add to those ground rules I gave you," she said warningly

"Like what?" Cindy asked.

"Number one." Lindsey said, "You don't go sneaking into _anywhere_, until I'm there with you, okay?"

Cindy didn't mention the legal issues that could raise, she only reached into her purse and pulled out a notepad and a pen, scribbling it down.

"Two." Jill jumped in, looking slightly less furious. "No intentionally committing crimes, or at least let me know before you do so I can think of a loophole to get you through first."

Cindy grinned, adding it to the list.

"And three," Claire said, her voice the calmest of the lot, "if you've got so much as a scraped knee you come to me for a band-aid, no more of this 'I'm fine' crap, blood belongs inside the body Cindy." She chided

Cindy wrote it down.

The girls nodded, and left the scene, Claire heading to the elevator to move to the morgue, Jill taking the stairs to go clash with Denise some more, and Lindsey giving Cindy one more dry look before snatching up the open and shut case Cindy had delivered and bustling to Tom's office.

Cindy sighed; relaxing her bruised chest some more, she caught Jacobi shaking his head bemused, with a small grin on his face. "What?" She he asked loud enough so he could hear.

"How is it?" he asked with a shake of his head, "that you always manage to escape the majority of their wrath, those women have got half the men in this prescient quaking in fear when their on the warpath."

Cindy grinned, her split lip curving upwards, "Members always get the best ride my friend."

Jacobi snickered, "Any idea how I join?" he asked jokingly.

Cindy laughed, "Sorry, you don't exactly fit the criteria, after all Jacobi…it's a _women's_ murder club."

The intrepid reporter turned on her heel and left the office, gingerly taking the steps down to Maggie, ready to make a pit stop at the ER before proceeding to write her story, it would be good, maybe even good enough that she'd let go of that whole 'corruption in the mayor's office' sting she had been planning, after all, it wouldn't hurt to let her good-as sisters stop worrying about her…for a while anyway.

* * *

End chapter

* * *


End file.
